Joyeux Anniversaire Capitaine
by Kacisasaa
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de son Capitaine, tout se prépare pour lui fêter, alors sur un coup de tête Renji décide que c'est aujourd'hui qu'il lui dira ses sentiments... Mais rien n'est gagné…


**Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction a était fait pour l'anniversaire de ByaRen fangirl. Et j'ai respecté du mieux que j'ai put les caractères des personnes (comme elle aime) et grand merci à elle de l'avoir corrigé !**

Bonne lecture !

_Résumé : Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Byakuya. Et Renji, sur un coup de tête, décide que c'est aujourd'hui qu'il dira à son capitaine ses sentiments… Mais rien n'est gagné…_

Titre : Joyeux anniversaire Capitaine !

Rukia traversa la grande pièce pour arriver au bout de celle-ci, et sans attendre, elle abattit sa main droite contre la lumière. Elle dut étouffer un bruit de douleur quand la porte de l'ancien salon s'ouvrit. Un sourire immense se forma sur son visage. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de grand frère. Et tout le monde était là… Elle était certaine, cette fois son frère allait fêter son anniversaire…

** **

Le capitaine la sixième division ferma progressivement la porte de son bureau. Il haussa un sourcil qui se fit discret (qu'on n'aurait guère remarqué, même si toute notre intention avait été portée sur ce haussement). En voyant la scène qui se produisait devant lui, il était sûr qu'il était entrain de rêver, son fukutaicho était carrément plongé sur son travail. Il aurait voulu se pincer pour vérifier cette vérité. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car son lieutenant releva la tête en sa direction. Et soudain, celui-ci plia à une vitesse phénoménale le papier sur lequel il écrivait avec tant d'ardeur. Il vu que le rouge utilisait un stylo, pas n'importe lequel, celui que Rukia avait ramené de la terre, que Urahara Kisuke lui avait offert quatre en tout : un pour Ichigo, un pour Renji, un pour Byakuya (qui l'avait de suite mis à la poubelle, l'encre était bien meilleure à ses yeux.) et le dernier elle l'avait gardé pour elle. Renji mit la feuille pliée dans son kimono, à la vitesse de la lumière, il se mit devant le brun, se baissant légèrement, pour le saluer avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Il resta là à fixer bêtement la porte fermée. Mais pas si longtemps que ça. Ses pieds le ramenèrent au bureau d'Abarai. Il s'installa confortablement sur la chaise, confortablement, il en doutait. Puis sa main gauche chercha un objet précis. Quand il le trouva, il le posa délicatement sur le papier blanc, et frotta doucement, dans un même sens, le crayon à papier contre la feuille qui se trouver au-dessous où était la feuille que Renji avait plié. Après quelque seconde passées, il finit de faire se qu'il avait entreprit. Ses yeux parcoururent les lettres découvertes : « Il est temps que je dévoile mes sentiments, je ne peux pas le garder encore plus, ceci est la 38ème lettre que j'écris depuis que je vous connais. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne finira pas brûlée (je l'espère) Je vous… » Byakuya s'approcha encore plus de la feuille, mais n'arrivait pas à voir les derniers mots, et il était persuadé que la lettre était bien plus longue (même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il constata) mais il était certain que son fukutaicho avait beaucoup moins appuyé son outil d'écriture contre la feuille blanche. Il plia soigneusement la feuille, et la mit dans la poubelle, il ne manquerait plus qu'on découvre ce qu'il venait de faire. De l'espionnage. Il retourna à son bureau, comme si de rien n'était.

Renji courait, la main sur sa poitrine retenant le papier de glisser hors de son kimono. Il percuta un de ses meilleurs amis qui se retrouva contre le puissant capitaine Aizen, il ne s'arrêta point pour s'excuser. Tout se qui l'importait, c'était de se retrouver le plus loin possible du bureau de son capitaine. Même s'il était à des kilomètres du lieu non voulu, ça, il ne le savait pas.  
Sosuke sourit gentiment à Ichigo qui ne le regardait pas, trop surpris de voir son ami le bousculer sans lui prêter une seule seconde d'attention. Aizen regarda dans la même direction que le Kurosaki, avant d'ouvrir une porte qui se trouvait juste à son côté gauche. Et de faire rentrer le roux par le bras « Je vais te faire voire quelque chose. » Annonça le capitaine de la cinquième division, tout cela sous l'œil curieux de Yachiru. Elle entendit quelque chose cogner contre la porte. Yachiru fut curieuse du bruit, et comme son capitaine était occuper avec Juushiro (donc elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser), elle devait faire passer son temps d'une autre manière (et donc espionner ces deux shinigamis). Elle voulut s'approcher de la porte, quant elle vit au fond du couloir Renji à terre. La petite fille aux cheveux roses se rappela le visage presque affolé de Renji, et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers le rouge, certaine que si elle espionnait le fukutaicho de la sixième division, cela serait plus intéressant que ce qu'Aizen voulait faire voir à Ichigo…

Renji se releva difficilement. Essoufflé, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il se trouvait vraiment trop loin du bureau de son capitaine. Il prit en main le papier qu'il avait caché, et il le réduit en miettes. Il s'avança à la fenêtre, le visage complètement triste. Le vent vint effleurer ses cheveux de feu. Il mit sa main à l'extérieur de l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Un doigt après l'autre, il ouvrit sa main remplie. Il aurait vraiment voulu dire ce qu'il ressentait, dire enfin qu'il était tombé amoureux, et que cela le rendait heureux, il voulait le dire à Byakuya juste pour que celui-ci en soit conscient, et que peut-être celui-ci envisagerait une relation avec lui. Oui, il y croyait dur comme fer, du moins, quand il rêvassait, ce qui arrivait fréquemment ces jours-ci. Le vent fit bouger les morceaux de papier. Le rouge pencha légèrement sa main. Tout fut à l'extérieur de sa main, il ne pouvait pas envoyer cette lettre, alors il allait le dire en face comme un vrai homme…

Une chose rose non identifiable sauta par la fenêtre. Renji resta bouche bée. Quand il comprit que quelqu'un s'était élancé pour récupérer les papiers de sa déclaration, il s'élança à son tour dans le vide. Les pieds sur le sol dur, il inspecta tout autour de lui. Le désert. Pas un être vivant. Pas une chose de couleur rose, et encore moins des brides de papier. Il déglutit. Il était dans une grosse merde noire. Yachiru rimait avec gros problèmes. Il fallait qu'il retrouve cette peste. C'est vrai qu'il voulait faire sa déclaration ! Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était aujourd'hui ! La fukutaicho pouvait recoller ses bouts de papier, il en était certain. Il leva la main et l'ouvrit, quelque chose de blanc se retrouva dans sa main. « Je t'aime » ces mots qu'il avait lui même écrit pour Byakuya.

- Abarai, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ? Renji tourna sa tête, et toucha le visage de son capitaine qui avait sa tête par-dessus son épaule. La main du brun vint se poser sur celle fermée du roux. Subtilement, il la fit relever (toujours sans un mot) et força l'autre à ouvrir sa main. Un bout de papier s'y trouvait, et par un réflexe stupide, Renji attrapa le papier pour l'avaler, mais à peine sa langue le toucha, qu'il fut retourné, qu'une main pressa sa bouche, et le fit sortir, il était légèrement humide. « Je t'aime », réussit à lire le brun.

Capitaine…

- Je vous veux dans mon bureau quand je reviendrai. Ordonna glacialement le capitaine. Et sur ce, il quitta l'endroit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Renji put à nouveau respirer vu que son souffle avait était coupé par l'approchement du Kuchiki, il n'avait jamais eu son capitaine aussi près de lui. Après un souffle désespéré de ne s'être pas déclaré à cet homme si noble, si froid, si indéchiffrable, comme quoi l'amour était aveugle. Pas si aveugle que ça se fit il, en repensant au corps, et visage angélique de son capitaine. Il marcha très longuement en direction du bureau de son capitaine, il avait bien sûr entendu des bruits bizarres provenant d'une porte close (quand il avait traversé le couloir), mais cela lui importait peu. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était où se trouvait son capitaine en ce moment. Au bout de quelques minutes passées, il arriva finalement à destination. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir son bureau empli de travail à faire ! En fait, il n'était si surpris que ça, il avait l'habitude de se faire punir de cette manière. Même si les fois précédentes, c'était moins de travail, et justifié.

Abarai fukutaicho ! C'est moi qui ai ramené ceci pour vous. Fit l'homme de la sixième division. Renji ne l'avait pas vu à son entrée, car cet homme était en fait à côté du bureau du capitaine de la sixième division. « C'est le capitaine Kuchiki qui m'a ordonné de vous les ramener, il a spécifié que vous devez sortir de cet endroit uniquement quand vous aurez fini. » L'homme le regardait avec un regard compatissant.

- Bien. »

Deux heures avaient passé sans aucune apparition d'une silhouette connue dans la pièce et Renji n'était même pas à la moitié de son travail. Il soupira, et se rendit compte qu'il y n'avait plus d'encre. Il se leva, et s'approcha du bureau du capitaine Kuchiki, à la place de faire tout le tour, il se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir. Il attrapa de deux doigts l'encrier. Quant il vit à sa gauche, juste tout près de son corps, une main, qu'il reconnut comme celle d'un homme. Et comme celle de Byakuya. Il sursauta de peur, que penserait son capitaine de lui ? Un fouilleur ! Une personne qui se mêlait de se qui ne la regardait pas ! Cherchant sans scrupule dans ses affaires ! Figé comme une statue de cire, il ne pipa mot. De longues, et interminables secondes passèrent, et Byakuya semblait ne rien vouloir dire non plus. Renji avait les yeux fermés, et essaya de se glisser à sa droite où aucune main ne l'empêchait de fuir, ou l'avait empêché de fuir parce que le brun semblait se rendre compte que le plus jeune voulait le fuir. Et le brun déposa une main juste à droite.

- Capitaine…

- …

- J'étais juste venu prendre de l'encre.

- …

- Je…

- J'avais compris, Abarai fukutaicho.

Renji ouvrit grand les yeux tout perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son capitaine était encore derrière, le retenant… sans vraiment le retenir. Pourtant, malgré sa curiosité, il ne voulut demander : Trop préoccupé à chercher les bons mots pour pouvoir se déclarer. Pourquoi maintenant, et dans cette situation qu'il qualifiait de bizarre pour ne pas dire ambigüe ? Parce que… Il l'ignorait. Mais en ce moment, il voulait dire, dire enfin ce qu'il ressentait.

Abarai fukutaicho. L'appelé leva ses pupilles pour constater que le brun était devant lui, remplissant le rapport. Combien de temps était-il resté là, plongé dans ses pensées ? D'après les lignes écrites sur le rapport de son supérieur, c'était beaucoup ! « Vous avez fini votre travail ? Ou vous pensez que quelqu'un d'autre le fera à votre place ? » Le tatoué aux cheveux de feu se redressa subitement. « Non Capitaine Kuchiki, je n'ai pas fini, mais je vais de suite le faire. » Répliqua t-il d'un ton presque triste, ce qui n'échappa au plus vieux qui releva sa tête pour voir la silhouette de dos. Il baissa ses yeux, et continua son rapport. Sans un mot.

** **

Les heures défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante pour Rukia qui préparait l'anniversaire de son grand frère. Et heureusement qu'Aizen, le capitaine de la cinquième division, ait pu convaincre Yamamoto de donner du travail à la sixième division (ignorant que Aizen avait seulement donné le travail de la cinquième division) Elle vit de loin Matsumoto et la fukutaicho aux cheveux rose pouffer, Matsumoto était accoudée à la fenêtre, et l'autre était assise face à la blonde. Elles firent part d'un papier, semblable à ceux qu'elle avait vu collés sur tous les murs de Soul Society, et comme elle était pressée, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de les lire.

- Qui a écrit des horreurs sur mon frère ?

Pourquoi tu dis que c'est des horreurs ?! Répliqua Matsumoto après une gorgée de son saké. « Y en a qui font pire ! » Ajouta-elle en repensant à la dernière lettre d'amour quelle avait reçu.

- Ça se voit non ! Fit la brunette en relisant la lettre. « C'est toi qui as écrit cette horreur, Matsumoto ? »

- C'est juste une personne qui ne sait pas s'exprimer ! Défendit la blonde, en levant brusquement son verre au ciel. « L'amour rend stupide ! » Dit la blonde comme si cela expliquait tout. Cependant, la petite Kuchiki n'avait eu sa réponse, et continua à lire la lettre dans l'espoir de savoir qui l'avait fait.

- C'est Renji ! T'as pas vu, il a utilisé le stylo que tu as ramené de la terre ! Fit remarquer la petite fukutaicho aux cheveux roses.

- Ren-Renji…a écrit ça ?! Elle regarda le bas de la lettre, aucune signature, et elle remarqua que un mot (voire plusieurs) manquaient. Soudain, elle jeta la feuille au ciel, elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié de décorer la pièce où aura lieu l'anniversaire de son grand frère, elle jeta la feuille, et se mit à courir.

- Oh regarde Matsumoto ! Renji est enfin arrivé dans la cour !

Renji était pétrifié à chaque fois qu'il arrachait une copie de sa déclaration, il se rendait à l'évidence qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop pour tout faire disparaitre ! Et que son capitaine risquait de reconnaitre son écriture, même si c'était quelque peu différent de l'écriture à l'encre ! Il était bien décidé à tuer la fukutaicho du capitaine Kenpachi ! Il commençait à regretter d'avoir eu l'intention de dire à son capitaine ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Byakuya vit de loin Renji dos face à un mur arrachant sans la moindre délicatesse la déclaration d'amour. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être collé à lui, et la réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre, le brun se retrouva collé dos au mur, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, il aurait facilement déjoué « l'emprisonnement ». Mais il aurait raté une occasion en or, de voir Renji Abarai à deux centimètres de son visage les joues rougies, et la bouche quelque peu ouverte sous le choc de voir son capitaine alors qu'il s'attendait à une plaisanterie d'Hisagi comme il le faisait souvent.

Renji Abarai, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Et comme le possesseur de Zabimaru ne répondait pas, il voulut de lui-même voir ce qu'étaient les papiers accrochés sur le mur. Mais dès qu'il fit un mouvement pour se sortir de son emprise, le tatoué se pressa durement contre lui, pour lui interdire ce mouvement. « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend, Abarai ? » Demanda Byakuya. Renji garda les lèvres scellées, pressant toujours autant son corps chaud contre celui de son vis-à-vis qui ne semblait pas autant surpris de leur position, et de se faire chopper ainsi. « J'attends, Abarai. »

****  
Le capitaine Kuchiki et son fukutaicho Abarai étaient dans un couloir. Byakuya le menton levait marcher doucement. Et Renji qui le suivait regarder d'un air absent le sol. Il n'avait pas répondu à son capitaine alors qu'il l'avait (carrément exiger). C'était au bout d'une poigner de secondes que son capitaine lui avait ordonné (il n'avait put refuser) de le suivre pour finir leur discutions dans un lieu plus approprier.

- Fukutaicho Abarai, je vous trouve très bizarre aujourd'hui. En rentrant dans mon bureau tout à l'heure je ne vous ai pas trouvé. Ce matin vous avez fuit. Je désire savoir ce qui vous prend. La voix de son capitaine était douce, calme, et, réclamer aucun refus face à sa demande.

Il ne répondit. Il préféra regarder les cheveux long, et corbeau de son capitaine se balançaient. Puis, face à ce silence long le brun se retourna tout en stoppant de marcher. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau.  
Renji planta ses yeux dans celles de son capitaine qui semblait attendre silencieusement, ce qu´il avait à dire. Renji respira un bon coup, et baissa instinctivement les yeux. Il ferma la porte d'une main et se rapprocha de quelque pas de l'homme à la peau blanche.

- Capitaine Kuchiki... Sa voix s´était faite douce malgré lui, manquant gravement de tonalité. Sa gorge se fut insupportablement sèche, mais il était décidé. Prêt à dire ce qu´il ressentait pour son capitaine. Il leva les yeux vers le brun qui ne l´avait point interrompu, et c´est pour cela qu´il continua toujours de sa demi-voix. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous le dire, comment vous pouvez réagir face à ce que je ress...»

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! » S´écria Rukia qui avait ouvert brusquement la porte sans avoir frappé avant d´entrer. « Une réunion de capitaines se déroule dans quelques minutes ! Vous allez être en retard ! » Après avoir salué son frère, elle quitta la pièce rapidement.

Byakuya regarda un instant Renji, et il vit que la détermination du rouge avait subitement disparu. Le brun le regarda un instant, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, avant de quitter son bureau d´un shunpo.

Le fukutaicho soupira, lassé, et retourna finir son travail. Jusqu´à l´arrivée de celle qui l´avait coupé dans son élan. Il aurait pu la trucider avec Zabimaru, mais elle semblait tellement heureuse. La raison ? Il l´ignorait, du moins il savait que cela avait un rapport avec l´anniversaire de son grand frère. Pauvre Byakuya, il n´avait jamais aimé les fêtes, et Renji avait la forte impression que toutes les personnes qui allaient fêter l´anniversaire, ne faisaient pas ça pour lui. Après tout, Byakuya avait bien fait comprendre l´année dernière, en détruisant d´un coup de Senbonzakura les cadeaux, le gâteau d´anniversaire, les chaises en plastique (c´était Matsumoto qui les avait louées), et repartit peinard, une façon de dire : je n'aime vraiment pas les anniversaires ! Et malgré cet « accident », Rukia persistait à fêter cet anniversaire !

C'est quand la porte s'ouvrit qu'il remarqua que Rukia n'était plus ici, et que Byakuya était à nouveau revenu. Après un regard, ce dernier prit place derrière son bureau. « Retente ta chance » murmura une voix dans la tête de Renji, qui regardait toujours son ténébreux si glacial. Le capitaine de la sixième division leva les yeux en direction du tatoué dont la bouche était grande ouverte.

Abarai fukutaicho, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez ? Le rouge cligna des yeux à répétition, revenant petit à petit à la réalité, s'éloignant de ses diverses pensées monstrueuses. Parce qu'il n'était nullement sûr de comment l'autre allait réagir face à sa déclaration, il était trop jeune pour mourir.

- Et bien… C'est que, je voulais vous dire que je vous aime. Voilà, il l'avait dit enfin, non il l'avait presque hurlé. Mais pourtant, lui même n'avait entendu les trois derniers mots de sa phrase. Bizarre. En fait, il avait entendu un truc qui ressembler à « plac » ou plutôt à « clactf », bref ça ressemblait à quelque chose de dur qui rencontrait une vitre. Et à l'unisson, les membres de la sixième division regardèrent par la fenêtre fermée. Un oiseau blanc s'était carrément aplati contre la fenêtre. Avant que Byakuya aille voir si l'oiseau allait bien, celui-ci s'envola. Renji fulminait sur place. « Capitaine, je…»

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Une urgence ! Vous devez aller sur terre, des hollows en grande quantité sont à Karakura. Ichigo et des membres de la cinquième division sont sur le terrain. Cria la jeune Kuchiki.

- On arrive. Byakuya se tourna en direction de Renji. « Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? »

Non. » Répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Il se demanda si madame la poisse n'était pas venue à sa porte aujourd'hui, histoire de lui pourrir un peu plus la vie. Il devait avouer que même si Rukia n'était pas venue, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de le dire, sa gorge était si sèche.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils puissent arriver à Karakura. Byakuya n'a été que spectateur des combats. Ichigo semblait combattre sans grande difficulté les menos. Aizen était resté du côté du roux et ne tuait que ceux qui s'approchaient trop de lui… Et Renji…Renji semblait vouloir exterminer les hollows, il les combattait avec tant de rage, et de colère. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'amoureux de Renji, pendant que le dernier hollow était découpé en deux.

Retour à Soul Society. Dès que Renji arriva, il fut décidé à répéter la phrase qu'il avait dite plus tôt. Et c'est au détour d'une ruelle qu'il se décida courageusement à le faire.

- Capitaine… commença Renji.

- Dites ce que vous avez à dire fukutaicho, et que le problème soit réglé. Fit le brun sans se retourner, seul sa tête l'était. Le rouge avala sa salive et plongea son regard dans celui de Byakuya. « Si beau, si unique » pensait-il, mais fut coupé par le brun qui l'appela « Abarai » avec un ton si froid, permettant de prévoir qu'il allait perdre patience.

- Et bien…

Et bien…

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Capitaine Kuchiki !

- Ca suffit ! Hurla Renji à deux membres de sa division, les yeux menaçants, et le visage complètement rouge de colère « Mais dites moi ce que vous essayez de faire ! Pourquoi personne ne me laisse m´exprimer tranquillement ?! Si ce n'est pas Rukia, c'est un oiseau qui m'interrompt ! Pourquoi ne pas me laisser dire une bonne fois pour toutes à mon capitaine que je l´aime ! Et que... Et que... Et que… Merde.

- … Capitaine Kuchiki…Rukia a bien l'intention de fêter votre anniversaire aujourd'hui… Les deux membres de la sixième division quittèrent aussitôt l'endroit. Renji suivit son capitaine qui n'avait rien dit. Ce qui l'énerva le plus, c'était que celui-ci ne semblait nullement choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il tapota ses joues rosies, dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre les brûlures qui s'en dégageaient.

Soudain, Renji ouvrit grand les yeux, et resta comme cela pendant de longues secondes, alors que Byakuya explorait sa bouche avec sa langue. Inconsciemment, son bassin se frotta contre celui du plus âgé. Byakuya se recula un tout petit peu pour regarder un Renji aux yeux fiévreux qui le regardait.

- Tu as mis du temps. Répliqua en premier le brun. « J'ai cru que tu ne t'avouerais jamais tes sentiments pour moi. »

Tu le savais depuis quand ? S'énerva le rouge, qui venait de tutoyer son supérieur.

- Viens. Renji suivit docilement l'autre, tout en cachant sa bosse naissante. Le fukutaicho vit que son capitaine sortait des papiers, plus précisément des photocopies, qui se ressemblaient tous. Il les reconnut de suite.

- « Il est temps que je dévoile mes sentiments, je ne peux pas le garder encore plus, ceci est la 38ème lettre que j'écris depuis que je vous connais. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne finira pas brûlée (je l'espère). Je vous veux tellement. Mon cœur bat si vite quand vous posez vos yeux sur moi. Je vous désire, comme je n'ai jamais désiré une personne. Vos occupez mes pensées et mes fantasmes les plus érotiques. Je voudrais votre corps collé au mien, sentir votre chaleur m'enivrer. Je suis fou de vous, vous m'obsédez jour et nuit. Si j'écris cette lettre, c'est seulement pour que vous soyez conscient de ce que je ressens, même si j'ose espérer que cela sera réciproque. Capitaine, joyeux anniversaire, et je voudrais tellement que vous acceptiez mon cadeau pour votre anniversaire, quelque chose que je n'offrirai qu'à vous : moi. Byakuya, je t'aime.»

À chaque mot prononcé par la bouche de Byakuya, Renji essayait de trouver des mots convaincants pour convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais écrit ça. Mais le problème, c'est que dès qu'il en trouvait un, il l'avalait : incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Et de plus cette lettre sonnait plutôt comme : « j'ai envie de coucher avec toi ». Il avait écrit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ! Cette déclaration était un pur brouillon, même pas fini ! (Il remercier d'un côté son capitaine d'être rentré dans le bureau pour le déranger, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il aurait pu dire des trucs pas du tout catholiques…)

- Alors Renji, vous voulez poser des questions ? Demanda le capitaine d'un micro sourire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… C'est une jolie déclaration… Je peux finir mon travail ?

- À propos de votre lettre, de comment je l'ai eue, alors que vous avez tenté de tout faire disparaitre, vous pouvez me demander comment je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez écrite…

- COMMENT ? Byakuya approcha sa main de Renji, et l'ouvrit, un morceau de papier trônait dans le creux de sa main.

- Vous avez écrit ces mots. La même écriture qui se trouve sur cette feuille. Que ces trois mots sur ce bout de papier. Matsumoto et Yachiru ont ramassé tous les bouts de papier pour les recoller. Byakuya approcha ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son lieutenant. « Je t'aime. » Renji eut de suite les joues rosies, il se demandait si son capitaine venait de dire ça. L'avait-il dit parce qu'il le pensait, ou l'avait il dit sans raison, juste une envie de dire les mots sur la feuille près de son oreille si sensible ? « C'est là que tu dois me dire : moi aussi. » Le rouge ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, son cœur était gonflé de joie, quant un intrus s'insinua dans sa bouche. Sans attendre, il répondit au baiser. « Alors Renji, comme ça vous êtes mon cadeau ? » Le rouge allait lui expliquer que cette lettre était un minable BROUILLON quand une bouche vorace étouffa ses mots dans sa gorge. Le brun continua de l'embrasser tout en exportant le corps sur le bureau. Renji se retrouva très rapidement en boxer. Ne voulant pas rester passif, le rouge changea de position et se retrouva au-dessus. Après avoir déshabillé le brun, il lécha les lèvres rouges et traça un chemin humide jusqu'à un bout de chair rose (en passant par la pomme d'Adam du capitaine) qu'il suça énergiquement. Byakuya gémissait à petite voix, et de deux doigts il faisait rouler le mamelon du tatoué. Il faisait tout pour que Renji ne voie pas son érection qui était à son sommet d'excitation, il ne voulait nullement lui faire peur. Mais la barre de chair était tellement dressée comme si il voulait atteindre quelque chose. Renji délaissa les tétons rougis qui pointaient, pour baisser les yeux, il avait senti quelque chose de dur qui se frottait contre sa jambe.

- Oh ! C'est quoi ça ! S'horrifia Renji à la vue du sexe de Byakuya (pourtant encore caché par le boxer). Il déglutit. C'était vraiment gros, il avait fantasmé pendant longtemps sur le sexe de Kuchiki. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Et il n'était pas sur que le gros truc puisse entrer en lui, son anneau de chair était si minuscule. Il voulait bien le recevoir surtout pour faire plaisir à Byakuya, mais là, toute sa bonne volonté partit en fumée. « C'est ma première fois » Dit-il sans réfléchir « Ohhhh ! » S'écria t-il en voyant la chose qui menacer son derrière grossir ! Oui grossir ! Encore plus que tout à l'heure !

- Renji… Byakuya écarta les jambes, lui faisant comprendre qu'il serait le receveur. Renji scella ses lèvres contre celles de son amant qui approfondit le baiser. Dès la fin de l'embrassade, le rouge repartit armer de sa langue à la découverte du corps musclé. Il embrassa les abdominaux. Puis lécha par-dessus le boxer le sexe toujours aussi « vivant » qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure. Byakuya frissonna et agrippa la chevelure de son fukutaicho. Le roux baissa le tissu inutile.

- Byakuya, t'es excitant ! Gémit le rouge face à la barre de chair dégoulinante. Sans prévenir, il avala le sexe.

- Ahhh…Renji… Gémit le brun, un œil fermé, et l'autre qui voyait son amant descendre la tête, et la remonter sur son sexe érigé. « C'est bon ! » lâcha t-il entre quatre gémissements en poussant la tête d'Abarai que celui-ci le prenne mieux son sexe en bouche. Ce qui arriva. Les yeux humides, Renji continuait à procurer du plaisir à son amant. « Renjiiii ! » Il éjacula dans la bouche du rouge.

- Bya… Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux, son corps était lourd. Il leva difficilement sa main en direction de Renji, pour l'approcher de lui. Un baiser mouillé se fit. « Byakuya…j'ai changé d'avis. » L'entre jambe de Byakuya reprit aussitôt force dès qu'il toucha le ventre du rouge. « Tu m'excites. » Souffla Abarai en frottant le bas de son bassin au corps du plus âgé. Il se retrouva immédiatement sur le dos. Tout s'était passé vite : il avait sentit son dos heurter le bureau, ensuite quelque chose de mouillé parcourir son sexe (il n'avait même pas vu qu'on lui avait retiré son boxer) et il crut devenir fou quant un doigt toucha sa prostate. Il se redressa, et il vit que trois doigts étaient à son entrée, et qu'il ne ressentait que du plaisir, seulement ça, aucune douleur. Même s'il savait que trois doigts n'étaient pas aussi gros que le sexe qui allait le pénétrer, il le désirait pourtant en lui, il n'avait pas aussi part qu'au départ, il voulait sentir Byakuya au plus profond de lui.

- Stop ! Bya… J'en peux plus… Je te… Veux... Byakuya, après un dernier coup de langue, approcha son sexe de l'anus serré. Mais dès qu'il poussa, il vit le rouge serrer les dents et fermer fortement les yeux. Il voyait bien que l'autre avait peur, terrifié d'avoir mal.

Byakuya ? Non, ne fais pas ça... Il lui bloqua tout mouvement en posant une main sur sa poitrine, pendant que l'autre montait de son genou à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sa langue humidifia l'intérieur de l'anus de Renji. « C'est dégoûtant ! »

- De quoi tu te plains ? C'est moi qui le fais, et je suis en train de mieux te préparer ! Il enfonça le plus possible l'engin humide dans l'entrée. Puis après avoir partagé un baiser avec son amant, il le retourna pour que celui-ci soit à quatre pattes.

- Prêt ?

La main sur la porte, Ichigo se stoppa. Il avait entendu un bruit bizarre, il colla son oreille contre la porte, et entendit un cri étouffé. Et sans aucun doute, il pouvait dire que c'était un cri de pur plaisir, un son qui était (presque) semblable au sien quand son amant entrait en lui. Il retenu sa respiration. Un pas après l'autre, il se recula. C'était la voix de Renji, et c'était le bureau de Byakuya.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, Ichigo ?

- Ai-Aizen ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Aizen le regarda surpris, avant de comprendre ce qui se passait derrière la porte. « Il faut avertir Rukia que Byakuya et Renji rentreront ensemble. »Ichigo tourna la tête les joues rouges.

Bien, j'y vais. Et reste ici, je reviens. Et sur ce, il quitta l'endroit pour avertir Rukia et toutes les personnes qui étaient à la fête (la fête avait commencé depuis 10 minutes). Dès le départ du capitaine Aizen, Ichigo retourna dans son bureau finir ce qu'il devait faire, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Renji n'avait pas dit à Byakuya que Rukia avait organisé une fête chez les Kuchiki, peut-être qu'ils allaient finir leur nuit chez Abarai. Peu importe ce qu'ils aient choisi, ils seront tranquilles…

- PLUS FORT ! PLUS ! Cria Renji à quatre pattes, les jambes bien écartées. La main de son aimé sur son bas ventre dur de désir faisait des va-et-vient presque violents, ne s'accordant qu'avec ses coup de butoir. C'était bon, il avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire à lui, pas celui de Byakuya. Ses cris devenaient de plus en plus puissants, ceux de Kuchiki semblait sourds face aux siens.

- Renji…

- Byakuya ! Il se déversa sur la main du brun et sur le bureau. Il s'écroula sur le bureau. Il était exténué. Ses yeux se fermèrent de suite.

****

- Renji…réveille-toi ! Murmura doucement Byakuya.

- Bya…ku…ya ?

- C'est l'heure de rentrer, tu as dormi pendant au moins 10 minutes. Il s'approcha de ses fesses pour y déposer un doux baiser. « J'ai bien envie de profiter de toi toute la nuit. » Renji se retourna sur le dos sous les yeux de son amant. « Putain » gémit-il quant une douleur hallucinante se fit sentir. Byakuya l'embrassa, et sans casser le baiser il commença à le vêtir.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'il n'y avait plus les autres capitaines et que les lieux étaient fantômatiques. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, collés l'un à l'autre. Une fois arrivé chez Byakuya et qu'ils traversaient le couloir, Renji attrapa les lèvres de ce dernier des siennes. Ils étaient nus, et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Renji laissait échapper des soupirs, ses jambes nouées autour de la taille de son amant. Il se fit transporter, sûrement pour aller dans la chambre. Mais pour arriver à cette chambre, il fallait passer par le salon...

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BYAKUYA ! Crièrent à l'unisson les invités de Rukia. « Ohhh ! »

***  
- Aizen, avez-vous dit à Rukia que la fête de Byakuya est annulée ? Parce que je n'ai pas vu Rukia... Demanda Ichigo. Le capitaine de la cinquième division qui venait de fermer la porte tourna sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Les sourcils un peu froncés, il répondit : « Bien sûr que oui ! »...

**FIN.**

_Merci à toi Chizu Aki !_


End file.
